1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch activated foot massage device and more particularly pertains to allowing a person to place their foot therein for a foot massage and further allowing the foot that is positioned within the touch activated foot massage device to activate the motor to cause the massaging action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of massage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, massage devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of massaging the foot are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,073 to Bukowski discloses an acupressure foot massage mat. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,499 to Ohashi discloses a electric foot massager. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,602 to Scarborough et al. discloses a foot massager. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,463 to Rojas discloses a foot massager. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,735 to Seltzer discloses a foot massaging sandal. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,934 to MacGregor discloses a foot massager.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe touch activated foot massage device that is touch activated and uses a crank in communication with rubbers balls to provide the massaging action on the bottom of the foot.
In this respect, the Touch activated foot massage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person to place their foot therein for a foot massage and further allowing the foot that is positioned within the touch activated foot massage device to activate the motor to cause the massaging action.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Touch activated foot massage device which can be used for allowing a person to place their foot therein for a foot massage and further allowing the foot that is positioned within the touch activated foot massage device to activate the motor to cause the massaging action. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.